The Keys of Fate and the Gate of Destiny!
by Hallowtide
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and her team are on the run from PhantomLord when they find their battle advantage in Magnolia. Caught between an invading Guild and its most powerful team, FairyTail has no choice but to go on the defensive. But when the dust settles, Team Lucy realizes Fate has been guiding them their whole lives to this very moment. Part 1 of The Keys of Fate!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Keys of Fate and the Gate of Destiny! **_

_**Part 1 of Keys of Fate Series **_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Fairy Tail franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_**The city was in chaos. Explosions, magic was everywhere. It was mage against mage. Guild against Guild…**_

The people were terrified. Everywhere they ran, there were mages battling against one another. The mages of Fairy Tail were painstakingly trying to spare the innocents harm, even at the cost of injury to themselves, but the seemingly Dark Guild they fought against would often laugh at their efforts.

Fairy Tail was at a loss. So suddenly they had been under attack, no outward reason being for the slaughter. One by one, many of them fell. Levy McGarden was one such mage. She had fought hard, harder than any battle she had faced before, but too soon her Script Magic was almost effortlessly beaten. Two fellow Fairy Tail mages were tied to the trunk of the great sakura tree in the towns square, beaten almost within an inch of their lives.

Levy was on the ground, blue hair and orange dress covered in her blood. The two mages who beat her grinning at her savagely, gleeful at the tears in her eyes. But she didn't let them fall, her pride stronger then this torture. "_Trash" _one of the men howled with laughter as he sent another kick into her stomach, Levy clutching herself and huddling into a ball.

"God. This fucking trash guild is so weak. This was too fucking easy." The other muttered as he watched on the sideline, fingers playing with the blood on his hands.

"No way Team Fate would have come to these bastards."

Then a voice called cheerfully, seemingly out of place on this bloodied battle field.

"_I think maybe you should step back from the fairy shrimp before you get eaten alive by an iron dragon_"

Levy, hazy and confused, was starting to lose time. Unable to make sense of these words.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia fought with determination, proud of her companions and unwilling to see them fall. As one her team had acted on instinct as soon as they'd heard the first siren of warning. Wendy and Ryos, preteen mated Dragon Slayers had started directing civilians to the outskirts of town. A flying cat, PantherLilly, extraordinarily being capable of a large battle mode, had gone with them to make sure no one got in their way.

Lucy's best friend and right hand, Juvia Lockser had gone against her initial urge to cling possessively to her team leader, went to inform the local guild, Fairy Tail, of what was about to happen on their front step. Lucy has never been prouder of her Water Mage partner.

The Celestial Mage didn't need words with her first ever partner. They'd fluidly moved as one, the powerhouses of their team, to intercept the invading guild. Gajeel Redfox didn't even question her. Didn't say anything about how they should just continue onto their objective and leave this mess to the local guild. He'd just followed her lead, the two moving effortlessly as one well-oiled machine to destroy their former guild mates.

Team Fate, so ruthlessly loyal to Lucy Heartfilia had deserted Phantom Lord as soon as Master Jose had imprisoned her at the behest of her father. Even without her keys, she had been able to injure Jose and escape. She'd almost skinned alive one old guild mate who had been just about to sell her keys when she found them. Her intent had been to leave Phantom Lord, seek out her malicious father who first coursed this mess and end him. She never intended her team to be brought into the middle of this fight.

But their loyalty, their trust in her had been absolute. So here they were, fighting apart but together in their goal.

* * *

Lucy knew right away when something went wrong. Gajeel had stiffened, breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. Back to back they stood, Lucy's steel thorn studded whip in hand and Gajeel's arm transformed into an iron club, his ability being Iron Dragon Slayer magic. "What is it?" she asked, eyes roaming around the empty street, searching for the threat. He growled, never being big on words. Tightening her grip on her celestial whip, hands inching for her keys she stopped in surprise when he grabbed her shirt and pulled her in the direction of the town centre.

"_She's _here..."

Confused, but never once not trusting his judgement she followed him as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop to his destination.

* * *

"I think maybe you should step back from the fairy shrimp before you get eaten alive by an iron dragon"

Lucy jumped down from her perch in the great sakura, her spirit Corvus in his crow form as he lessened her descent before turning back into his humanoid appearance to kneel at her side. His skin was pale as moonlight, his eyes and hair were the darkest black. As a human he'd been a mage mastering in Dark Magic. Now as a Celestial Spirit, one of the five Keys of Fate, he is able to enter dreams and cause horrific nightmares that often resulted in insanity, and maybe even death if his Master willed it.

The two Phantom Lord mages eyes were almost bulging out of their skulls, but when Lucy discreetly pointed behind them they turned, skin ashen, as they faced a feral Dragon Slayer. Gajeel's roars echoed the city, informing all that a very pissed off, very dangerous Dragon was on the loose.

Lucy knelt at Levy's side, Corvus hovering over his Master protectively, his cold eyes intent on everything around his Empress. Levy whimpered when Lucy touched her gently, flinching away from the other mage.

"I won't hurt you. You're safe, fairy shrimp. Right now there's a Dragon Slayer dealing with the pests that did this to you".

Levy eyes widen as she watched a man with wild black hair and feral red eyes decimate the mages she couldn't beat. Levy sat up from her huddled over position at the gentle urging from her blonde haired saviour. She shivered when a freezing cold cloak of crow feathers was wrapped her, eyes darting to the Celestial Spirit who had handed it to his Master for the injured girl.

"Who are you?" Levy asked roughly. With shaking hands she greedily held the water bottle handed to her to her lips. "I'm afraid your guild has gotten between my team and our old guild. We'll handle this now. I've got people leading the humans away" Lucy gently laid a hand against the shaking younger mages shoulder as Gajeel finally stopped his warpath rage. She would be honestly surprised if they lived.

Gajeel stared at the blue haired girl so intently her shaking got worse before Lucy hissed a warning to him. She turned and gentled her voice again "This is Gajeel. I'm Lucy. There's six of us in Team Fate. We'll be handling this situation from now on". Even as Lucy was saying this she was watching Gajeel closely from the corner of her eye. She had seen his rage before, but had never seen him so feral.

"Corvus, take this girl to Wendy. She'll heal her and keep her with the humans".

"No," Gajeel growled, ignoring how both his partner and the shrimp froze "We're taking her with us". Lucy and Gajeel stared at each other silently, knowing each other for so long they didn't need words.

"Wait, what? No! You can't kidnap me!" Levy yelled, clutching tightly to the cloak around her. Gajeel growled at her roughly "that isn't what I'm doing!". He was angry, unable to hold back his usual roughness. Gajeel was just so annoyed she didn't _understand_.

Levy looked pleading at Lucy, but Lucy nodded her consent at her partner. Turning to the young girl she petted her comfortingly "I give you my word we're not going to hurt you. Or kidnap you. When this is over we'll take you back to Fairy Tail ourselves". Lucy harshly looked at Gajeel when he made to protest.

Levy was hesitating seeing the open honesty on the blonde face. But it wasn't until the man grunted "stick by my side, shrimp. I ain't going to let them touch you again" that she settled and nodded. Strangely trusting their words.

"Empress!" Corvus hissed, hand suddenly pulling her back away from Levy and to her feet. A mage with scarlet hair descended on them, purgatory armour giving her the ability to fly. "Get away from her!" she screamed, eyes blazing even with substantial injuries already on her skin. Gajeel placed himself protectively in front of the fairy shrimp, skin turning to metal while Lucy and Corvus got in their battle stances.

"Wait! Erza stop!" Levy yelled. Immediately her blade stopped, and so did Lucy's whip. Levy got to her feet, the Iron Dragon Slayer keeping her steady with a heavy hand on her fragile shoulder. "They saved me Erza. There's no need to fight them!" Ezra looked over her young guild mate, grunting and relaxing her stance.

"I thank you then, strangers" Ezra said regally, gazing at them. She spied the keys, and the iron skin. Logically assuming the blonde was a rare celestial mage, and the other some sort of iron mage. Rarer still, maybe even a Dragon Slayer.

"Your words reached me. Do you intend to fight Phantom Lord?"

Lucy nodded, relaxing slightly as well. Her spirit Corvus though never stopped looking for danger. His protective instincts fierce. And neither did Gajeel.

"This was our fight to begin with. We'll get them back for all the trouble they've caused you" Lucy's words caused intense interest to spread across the Requip Mages face. Suddenly her blade was pointed at Lucy, causing Corvus to hiss, his Dark Magic pooling around him threateningly. "Later you will explain this mess, but for now, I fight besides you".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The first time Laxus Dreyar saw his mate, she was screaming in fury. She shined so brightly in his eyes; it was like she had a sun hidden away inside of her. Her skin illuminated warmth, her hair glowed yellow with power. Her eyes burned, magic circles imbedded in the chocolate depths.

He'd never seen anything like her before.

He'd fought with the rest of his guild when Phantom Lord attacked. Furious these people attacked his family. Injured his grandfather. Now at the end of the battle, with Phantom's Master Jose threatening to fire Abyss Break from his giant mecha guild hall, he stood up with the rest of the S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail to defend Magnolia. But what he saw when he got to the feet of Phantom Lord's guild took his breath away and made him growl in possessive want.

He wasn't unaware to the people around her. Erza, his fellow S-Class Mage. Injured but standing. Levy McGarden was leaning heavily against an unknown mage that smelled of a fellow Dragon and iron. A cat and two young Dragons, mostly unscathed but weary with determination in their eyes. And unexpectedly, Gray Fullbuster stood beside a Water Mage like he'd fought besides her before.

In front of them she stood. Arms spread out protectively, power curling around her. The keys on her belt shone bright, while she screamed with such force he was sure most of city could hear her:

**I am the Celestial Empress,**

**The Conquer of Fate,**

**The Light in the Dark,**

**I am the Ruler of Stars,**

**Open, the Gate of Destruction! Draco!**

A magic circle so large it covered several metres out in every direction engulfed them, and the world stood still as the most terrifying sound Fairy Tail and Phatom Lord had ever heard roared across the valley.

Wide eyes stared as a magnificent dragon the colour of gold and silver appeared above his Master. With such force his wings beat and suddenly he was upon the Phantom Lord Guild, ivory teeth and metal covered claws easily tearing it to pieces as bloodthirsty roars echoed in their ears. The strength of this Celestial dragon rivalled Laxus's Mother, the Lightning Dragon Electrica. And he felt a familiar pang of loneliness for his missing Dragon.

Phantom Lord's Master Jose ghost-like apparitions called Shades were descending upon the dragon and the mages around Laxus, and he was pulled out of his awe. With ferocious ease he cut his way to the girl, this Celestial Mage who smelled of light and stardust, and with the scent of his destined mate.

Yet she was moving too, hissing in fury when someone on top of the enemy guild slashed her dragon, aiming for its eyes. Soon Laxus was at her side, and without even a word he wrapped an arm around her waist and let his power wash over them. Using his power of lightning teleportation they were suddenly where she wanted to be.

Violently pulling away she stared at Laxus, both their faces clear of emotion before she nodded gratefully. Together they fought side by side, without even knowing each other's names, as they cut down their enemies. Phantom Lord bowed to the fearsome power of the gold and silver dragon, and to the mages who worked so well besides each other it was like they'd been born to fight together.

And after the battle, if Draco used his ability to manipulate memories and take away a mages magical power forever, nobody but those who matter were the wiser.

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages cheered, most utterly exhausted, but with pure and honest jubilation they celebrated their win against their enemy. Their guild hall was packed with people, blood and alcohol in the air. In the middle stood Team Fate, or so called Team Lucy. They silently watched as the Fairies toasted the victory.

Together with them stood some unexpected additions. Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Mage, who together with Juvia Lockser had recused countless Fairy Tail mages. Levy McGarden, the Script Mage, injured but being tended to by Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox. Erza Scarlet stood with Master Makarov as he led the celebration. And most unexpectedly Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, arrogantly leaning against the wall and watching the leader of Team Fate with unblinking eyes.

"Quiet! Quiet you brats!" Makarov yelled, silencing the racket. "While we not only defended ourselves, but beat those Phantom Mages, we still don't know the reason as to _why_". He stared at the team before him, his beer moustache twitching in curiosity and impatience. All became quiet, the Fairies suddenly realising that was true.

"The blame is mine" Lucy called, gently detaching Juvia from where she clinged to her side. The Celestial Mage was ashen, her magical power almost completely gone thanks to her summoning Draco. But she refused to let her team take the blame. Team Fate, bar Gajeel, and their small number of new allies watched after her worriedly. "And why is that, Celestial Mage? Speak up! What is your name?".

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," gasps and murmurs around the room as many knew of the royal and noble blooded Heartfilia's. "Myself and my team are deserters of Phantom Lord, after Master Jose took a request to kidnap me and force me back to my Father after seven years of silence".

Around them angry murmurs rose in pitch, as the Fairies eyed them with suspicion. "And why, Lucy Heartfilia, would your father order such a thing after all this time?". Master Makarov had a dark inkling where this was going, but he knew if his plans were to succeed she had to continue no matter how painful. He was not unawares of how his grandson couldn't keep his eyes of her, and he knew that some strange bond of magic was being formed in front of his very eyes. He could almost see the strings of fate connecting those in his guild hall here today.

Lucy's froze, fist clenched tight at her side. They watched as her mouth opened, but closed after the words refused to surface. "Juvia will explain for Lucy-sama! This is not Lucy-sama's fault!" the blue haired Water Mage suddenly strode up to her friends side, clenching tightly onto her arm. _"I'd rather get soaked in the rain with you than stay dry with anyone else"_ words spoken at the dawn of their friendship gave Juvia the courage to face the unknown, even after all this time.

Makarov eyed her before nodding his head to continue. "Juvia was told this many years ago by Lucy-sama. Juvia swears on the blood of the founding Water Mage this is true! Lucy-sama is the last of the Heartfilia's. Since her mother died, Lucy-sama has been _groomed_.." suddenly Juvia's words turned to furious hissing, hate in her eyes as a dark aura shone from her "to be her father's next wife".

Levy's gasp was the loudest as everyone felt disgusted, utterly captivated by this story of the past. Laxus wanted to stalk to Lucy's side and cover her in his scent, possess her until no one else had the right to even _look _at her. "Juvia hates that _man_! He is not worthy of being Lucy-sama's blood! That _man_ only married into the Heartfilia's, and when Lucy-sama's beloved mother died in order to keep this prestige he had to marry Lucy-sama!".

Only Juvia and the Dragon Slayers could see the trembling in Lucy's hand as she gratefully touched her friend's cheek with her fingertips. Their hand's clenched together, with Wendy hugging her side and their team's warmth around them the Celestial Mage continued.

"I was young, but old enough to understand what was happening. It's not that uncommon in the Noble families. So I ran. To be in a cage, forced to …. marry my own father…" nobody could blame her that she couldn't say _breed_. "I was found by my partner soon after, and taken in by Phantom Lord". She looked at Gajeel gratefully out of the corner of her eye, and he grunted and turned away. Besides him Ryos stared at her emotionlessly, like always, but the same loyalty in his eyes shone in Gajeels.

"He hasn't looked for me since. It's only now that I'm of marrying age…. I never expected that Master Jose would imprison me when he found out about the bounty on my head. I escaped with my team. I never intended to get anyone caught up in my fight. Let alone a Guild I didn't know. We were on our way to take the fight to my Father when the Guild followed us here". Lucy bowed low, her team soon following her "I'm so very sorry!".

Master Makarov stroked his chin thoughtfully, before nodding. "Rise young ones" as they stood the entire Guild was hushed, hanging off every word. "You have done well with what has been dealt you, Lucy Heartfilia. Even though we here at Fairy Tail were never involved, you and your team still stayed and aided us. You could have left. But out of the goodness in your hearts, you stayed. You aided us. Sheltered us from harm where you could. Saved our citizens. And you, Celestial Mage, defeated a machine that would have ended the lives of everyone here!" steadily throughout his speech his voice rose, and the hall was in awe.

"You six, you Team Fate, are too good to have ever been called Phantom Lord mages! You brats raise your heads high! You have done yourselves proud this day!". Cheers so loud the Dragon Slayers winced, despite their grins, as the whole of Fairy Tail applauded them.

She'd always deny it, but a light blush covered Lucy's face as she bowed gratefully. It was as she was rising Erza raised her hand to silence the room. Her aura of darkness leaked out until the room was as silent as the grave.

"I hereby nominate Team Lucy as potential members of Fairy Tail! I would hear three ayes!"

Wide eyed in disbelief, Lucy watched as one-by-one Laxus, Levy and Gray raised their hands and yelled 'aye', before every member of Fairy Tail screamed 'aye' to the heavens. Wendy was clutching Ryos hand, Gajeel with Pantherlilly on his shoulder laughing their peculiar laugh, while Juvia hugged Lucy to her almost painfully as tears misted her eyes. Together as one, Team Fate accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

It was as the congratulations were dying down that Master Makarov approached the young Celestial Mage. Flanking him was his grandson Laxus, and the Fairy Queen Erza. A glass box was held in his hand, and once again the crowd grew quiet in reverence.

"You, Lucy Heartfilia, have already proved to everyone here the strength of your love for your team, your willingness to protect the innocent, the joy of friendship! That is the very essence of being a Fairy Tail Mage!" shouts of praise filled the air. A slightly shy, but happy grin shinning on Lucy's face.

"As to our founding Master's wishes, our Lady Mavis, I gift to you this key!" Lucy was staring at him, the paleness in her face suddenly like death "Our lady Mavis foretold of a Celestial Mage of the purest heart would one day grace our halls! She would shelter our mages, protect our loved ones. Her magic would shine like the sun above us! Today is that day!".

With shaking hands, Lucy Heartfilia clutched both hands to her chest over her heart. Tears in her voice she murmured "Corvus". Glowing light surrounded her before her spirit came to her side. He hovered over her protectively, dark as shadow and looking like midnight come alive, before suddenly spying the key the Master held. Utter, and complete shock was written on both their faces as Lucy's tears fell freely.

Everyone there that day would never forget what would happen next.

In a clear voice, ringing with authority and warmth, she called "Open, the Gate of the Healer! Phoenix!". Light shone so bright, most covered their eyes as another spirit was called forward. When they could see again it was just a moment to spy a small girl, hair the colour of flames and eyes of molten gold, before she flung herself forward into the arms of Lucy's spirit Corvus. As the normally emotionless spirit clutched the younger spirit to him, the Phoenix crying and sobbing loudly that Lucy, with tears of her own, turned to explain.

"Phoenix has been lost for over four hundred years. She had all but disappeared from the spirit world. She and my spirit Corvus are siblings. _Thank you_, thank you so much" the Master was speechless, but as cheers came from the crowd he smiled.

"This day will live long in our history".

* * *

At her side Lucy's five Keys of Fate glowed momentary. Finally reunited together at last, they filled the bond they had with their Empress with love, devotion and such _rightness_, it took her breath away. Whispers down the bond, Lucy suddenly knew this was the path destiny had in store for her all along.


End file.
